Three strikes you're out
by BillySage
Summary: Kyle et Kenny ont rompu il y a six mois et sont restés fâchés, mais un accident grave va les obliger à s'enfuir de Denver ensemble. Road trip, K2


J'ai corrigé les quelques fautes qui trainaient, notamment les fois où j'avais oublié de changer les ''Fabi'' (perso original) en ''Kyle''**  
**

* * *

**Three strikes, you're out!**

.**  
**

_**T'es en retard**! Je signale

_**Fous moi la paix Kenny**! Rétorque-t-il. Il prend ce dont il a besoin et me toise. Je détourne moi aussi le regard et m'efforce de ne plus faire attention à lui.

Il m'énerve. Je le déteste. Ça fait six mois que je me le répète. On dirait que je cherche à m'en convaincre. C'est pourtant vraiment ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi : je le déteste. Il est prétentieux, arrogant, narcissique et en plus il est con. C'est un sale con. Le problème, c'est que c'est un sale con avec qui je partage ma chambre à l'Université de Denver. Un sale con avec lequel je suis donc obligé de vivre, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept.

La plupart du temps, nous faisons semblant de nous entendre, pour ne pas dévoiler notre vie privée et surtout pour ne pas déranger ceux que nous aimons et qui se retrouvent entre nous. Clyde, Butters, Tweek et Stan. Surtout Stan. Qui se désespère de la situation, qui passe sa vie à en rire mais qui au fond de lui est prêt à exploser. Il ne peut pas décemment choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Personne ne peut choisir entre Kyle et moi, puisque tout le monde nous aime autant l'un que l'autre. Dommage que nous, nous ne nous aimons pas. Ou plus.

On s'est aimé il y a longtemps, on s'est tellement aimé qu'on n'a pas tenu le choc. On était tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'on devenait jaloux, possessif, collant, insupportable, et surtout, il fallait tout le temps que nous nous cachions des autres. Tout le temps, tout le temps. Évidemment, dans de telles conditions, il est évident que notre histoire n'a pas tenu la route.

Elle s'est effondrée au bout de quatre mois. Et quand je dis effondrée, je veux dire qu'on lui a cassé la gueule, tiré quatre balles dans la tête et jetée dans un précipice sans fond. Ça doit faire environ deux ans qu'elle est enterrée, mais aucun de nous deux n'est passé à autre chose. L'amour n'est pas resté. Non, lui, il est bien au fond du ravin, mais ce qui subsiste, c'est la haine, la rancœur, la douleur. Et il faut vivre avec, tous les jours. Tous les jours.

C'est très difficile, mais là, en cet instant, j'ai oublié ce mauvais aspect de ma vie et sautille partout avec Stan en hurlant ''ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais''! Nous avons passé notre dernier examen cet après midi et faisons la fête avec les autres étudiants sur la terrasse de notre résidence pour fêter les vacances. Clyde ouvre une bouteille d'eau et nous asperge avec.

C'est le bonheur, l'instant magique où l'on se sent bien. Malheureusement, il ne dure jamais : dès que le regard de Kyle croise le mien, nous nous souvenons que nous nous détestons et l'instant est brisé. En général, il file dans la direction opposée et je reste avec Stan. Nous buvons un verre et nous discutons en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Notre ami est devenu fort à ce jeu-là, je suppose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Toutefois, ce soir, Kyle ne s'enfuie pas parce que nous décidons de sortir en ville. Nous commençons à connaître un peu le coin et les endroits branchés. On va tous dans le même bar, par pragmatisme, mais sitôt arrivés, nous nous séparons immédiatement. Stan va danser, moi je vais draguer, et Kyle, j'en ai aucune idée, la même chose, j'imagine, mais il veut juste être loin de moi (et moi de lui).

Je me retrouve seul donc. Je m'installe au bar et il ne me faut que quelques minutes avant de faire une rencontre intéressante. Beaucoup d'étudiants de notre Université viennent dans ce genre d'endroits, alors souvent, une jolie fille se jette sur moi.

Ce soir, mon ''rendez-vous'' s'appelle Rebecca. Elle est mignonne, pas idiote, mais elle ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. Je me contente de l'écouter à moitié, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de coucher avec elle, et je sais qu'elle aussi. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est passer la nuit avec moi pour le raconter à ses copines.

Aucune fille sensée n'espérerait quoi que ce soit d'un inconnu. Que les choses soient claires : mon histoire avec Kyle est un cas isolé, je suis hétérosexuel. Comme tous les mecs je fantasme sur les blondes à grosse poitrine et rêve un jour de rencontrer une femme exceptionnelle que j'épouserais. Normal quoi. En attendant, je suis en bonne voie avec Rebecca, j'ai une main sur sa taille et elle rit bêtement à tout ce que je lui dit. Je songe que le moment de quitter le bar est venu mais mon regard croise celui de Kyle.

Il marche dans ma direction. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fonce droit dessus, mais au dernier moment, il bifurque et va s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

_**Deux martinis blancs s'il vous plait**. Dit-il au serveur.

Rebecca, qui le suivait des yeux autant que moi, s'avance pour se présenter, tout sourire. Kyle se tourne vers nous, nous fixe l'un après l'autre d'un regard plus vide que le néant, puis récupère ses deux verres et s'en va sans rien dire. Cette fois c'est moi qui le file mentalement jusqu'à sa table.

Il est assis avec un garçon, très beau, plus jeune que lui je pense et ils rient. Rebecca hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur moi, mais je ne suis plus d'humeur. J'ai bien envie de coucher avec elle, mais je ne veux pas supporter toute la mascarade habituelle.

_On va dans un endroit plus tranquille?. Allons dans ma chambre. Prenons un taxi. Non marchons. Attention. J'ai froid. Oui. C'est jolie Je suis en psycho et toi?. Non. Je sais pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose?. Oh il y a un balcon!D'accord. Oui c'est vrai. Ha! Ha!. Tu es belle. Embrasse-moi. J'ai envie de toi. Ca n'ira pas plus loin. Je sais. Tu as ce qu'il faut?. Oui. C'est important, je sais. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu m'appelles?. Non, je t'avais prévenue. Je sais, j'espérais. A un de ces quatre. _

Tout ça, ce n'est que de la comédie, de la mise en forme, et ça recommence encore et encore. J'en avais assez. Je dis à Rebecca que je me sens fatigué et décide de rentrer. Tant pis, elle racontera à ses copines que je suis un dégonflé, et avec un peu de chance, dans trois mois je coucherai avec sa meilleure amie qui affirmera le contraire et ça les brouillera à vie.

Je décide de rentrer à pied, marcher me revigorera un peu. Je me sens vide de tout et surtout de sentiment. Comme si mon cœur était un grand sac avec un énorme trou dans le fond par lequel tout s'échappait. J'en regretterais presque l'époque ou ce même sac était plus solide qu'un roc et débordait d'amour haineux.

J'arrive à la résidence, il n'y a personne. Parfois ça aide d'être un beau mec immortel, mais malheureusement, ça ne vous ouvre pas les portes de l'ascenseur passé vingt deux heures. Je prends donc l'escalier et monte les trois étages qui me séparent de mon lit. Il y a onze marches entre chaque paliers, et deux paliers entre chaque étage. Je les compte minutieusement, c'est un vieux réflexe d'enfance, quand j'avais encore peur du noir. J'arrive enfin au dernier palier et la porte de ma chambre est en vue quand, sur l'avant-dernière-marche, je tombe sur Kyle. Bordel, il me manquait plus que ça.

Kyle faisait le chemin en sens inverse, tête basse, et ne me remarque que lorsque mes chaussures entrent dans son champ de vision. Son regard remonte le long de mon corps et nous nous retrouvons face à face.

_**Bonsoir**. Me fait-il sans une once de sympathie.

_**Salut**.

_**Elle était bonne**? Demande-t-il. Je ne parviens pas à deviner s'il pose cette question pour me mettre dans l'embarrât ou s'il est si triste et si blasé que pour lui, ce langage vulgaire est devenue une manière comme une autre de faire la conversation.

_**Oui**, je mens, **et toi**?

Il hausse les épaules. Je crois que ça veut dire que, comme moi, il a fait choux-blanc. Quelque chose me dit que lui aussi s'était rétracté au moment où il aurait pu conclure et qu'il se retrouvait là par dépit, mais je n'ajoute rien. Lui non plus.

La conversation s'est avortée d'elle-même et la logique voudrait que nous nous séparions sans plus de cérémonie, mais nous restons là, plantés dans l'escalier comme les deux idiots qui n'ont rien à se dire que nous sommes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de scène se produit entre nous et je sens que comme toutes les situations similaires précédentes, ça va dégénérer.

_**Alors, comme ça va dans ta vie**? Demande-t-il d'un ton las

_**Mieux depuis que je ne suis plus avec toi**. Je rétorque

_**La ferme. Tu me gonfles. Je suis content de ne plus avoir à te supporter**.

_**Pff, pour un intello, tu comprends vraiment rien à rien**.

_**Et toi t'es vraiment trop con, tout le monde sait que t'as triché pour toucher une bourse*! **

Aie. C'est la première fois qu'il va aussi loin. Je le vois perdre son assurance et changer de couleur. Il doit regretter d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi méchant, et, étrangement, je suis prêt à lui pardonner. J'actionne mes jambes pour monter la marche qui me sépare de lui quand je suis stoppé par un raclement de gorge.

Je me retourne. Rebecca se tient trois marches derrière moi. Elle est rouge comme une pivoine et toussote de nouveau. Elle tortille ses mains avec l'air coupable de ceux qui écoutent aux portes, et lorsqu'elle remarque que Fabi et moi la fixons depuis trente secondes, elle se lance dans des explications foireuses.

_**Je... je t'ai suivi Kenny parce que j'avais vraiment envie... d'être avec toi. Je viens juste d'arriver, je... j'ai rien entendu**.

Voilà qui prouve qu'elle a tout entendu, mais elle veut nous faire croire le contraire. Tout à coup, j'ai très peur de cette fille, elle pourrait tout répéter au doyen de l'Université, je perdrais ma bourse et n'aurais plus de quoi payer mes études. Je m'approche d'elle et me mets à son niveau, la seule solution maintenant est de faire vibrer la corde sensible.

_**Rebecca**, j'entame en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, **tu es une fille gentille n'est-ce pas? Et tu m'aimes bien non? Tu me connais un peu, tu sais que ma famille est très pauvre**.

_**Ou... oui bien sûr**.

_**Alors tu te rends compte que, pour mon bien et celui de ma famille, tu ne dois jamais révéler à personne ce que tu viens d'entendre, sinon je serais renvoyé. Tu comprends**?

_**Je crois**. Répond-t-elle complètement sous le choc et la peur.

_**Donc, tu ne vas rien dire à personne, n'est-ce pas Rebecca**?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Un très, très, très long moment de silence passe et, soudainement, il me semble que la jeune fille douce qu'elle était change de visage. Elle retire lentement mes mains de ses épaules.

_**Je ne sais pas**, dit-elle, **je pourrais bien le raconter à tout le monde. Je pourrais raconter à tout le monde que Kenny McCormick est un sale tricheur et qu'en plus, il n'a pas voulu coucher avec moi parce qu'en fait il est gay et qu'il a eu une histoire avec Kyle Broflovski de surcroit. A votre avis, cette histoire ferait beaucoup de bruit**?

_**Pourquoi tu ferais un truc aussi horrible**?

_**Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche**? **Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez pour me faire garder le ****silence**?

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour la faire taire. A part la tuer, mais c'est exclu évidemment, aucun secret ne vaut un tel acte. Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le dessus, il va falloir que je négocie très intelligemment.

_**Très bien, Rebecca, donne nous ton prix. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut t'offrir en échange de ton silence**?

_**Je n'aime pas que l'on me plante comme tu l'as fait Kenny. Je suis très en colère, mon prix est très élevé, trop pour toi, je pense**.

_**Et moi, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire**? Intervient Kyle.

Elle s'avance vers lui et entoure son cou de ses bras. Elle est plus petite et plus menue que lui, mais Kyle est tellement figé par l'angoisse qu'elle le domine complètement. Cette scène m'est insupportable à regarder, je déteste le chantage plus que tout.

_**Si je fais ce que tu me demandes, tu jures de ne jamais répéter à personne ce que tu as entendu**? Insiste le rouquin.

_**Je le jure**. Assure-t-elle.

Bon, ça a l'air d'aller. Kyle me fait un signe de tête et commence à se diriger vers sa chambre. Rebecca ne bouge cependant pas, elle attend que son amant forcé se retourne à nouveau vers elle pour s'enquérir de ce qui ne va pas et elle dit :

_**Ou peut être pas**.

C'est la phrase de trop. Kyle se rue sur elle. Il se moque des conséquences, il est juste dégouté par l'attitude de cette peste. Il lui crie sa colère au visage en faisant de grands gestes rageurs

_**Espèce de petite conne! Pour qui tu te prends à nous menacer comme ça? Je déteste le chantage! C'est à cause des gens comme toi que Kenny et moi nous sommes séparés, parce que vous étiez toujours entre nous, toujours en train de nous juger. Et même aujourd'hui, vous continuez! Je n'en peux plus! Arrêtez, tu entends? Arrêtez de nous persécuter! Arrêtez de**...

Et là, sous mes yeux autant ébahis qu'impuissants, les mains de Kyle partent en avant, si fort que le fille, secouée, trébuche et dévale les escaliers, tête la première.

_... **nous persécuter**.

Elle n'a pas entendu la fin de sa phrase, elle est déjà en bas. D'abord trop sonnés pour bouger, nous nous précipitons sur son corps évanoui pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Nous l'appelons mais elle ne bouge plus, une tache de sang s'élargit à vu d'œil sous sa tête et elle n'a pas l'air de se réveiller. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

Nous restons un moment interdits devant ce corps inanimé. Kyle avance la main pour vérifier si son cœur bat toujours mais je le retiens.

_**La touche pas**! J'ordonne compulsivement.

_**Pourquoi**? I**l faut qu'on sache si elle va bien, et qu'on lui donne les premier soins, et qu'on appelle une ambulance**!

_**Non! Non! Surtout pas! On va**...

La panique me gagne. J'ai l'impression que ça ne passera pas pour un accident. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des caméra dans les couloirs qui ont filmé la scène mais si nous la touchons, nous allons mettre plus d'empreintes sur son corps qu'il n'y en a déjà. Et si nous appelons une ambulence, nous serons d'entrée suspectés.

Peut être que c'est parce que je regarde trop la télévision mais je suis mort de peur. Dans ma tête défilent des centaines de scénarios tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres où Kyle et moi sommes accusés de meurtre avec préméditation pour un quelconque mobile. Je nous imagine condamnés à la prison à perpétuité et même à la peine capitale alors que je ne sais même pas si elle a été aboli dans notre état. Il faut que je me calme. Non, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici. J'agrippe violemment le poignet de Kyle, je lui fais mal car il grimace.

_**On se casse, vite**.

_**Mais enfin, on peut pas la laisser là, comme ça. Si elle décède on sera coupable de meurtre**!

Nous nous regardons un long moment dans les yeux et les siens s'écarquillent. Je lui communique ma peur, ma panique, mes idées, et je sens ses mains qui commencent à trembler dans les miennes.

Nous sommes figés par l'angoisse jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des pas provenant de l'étage supérieur. Quelqu'un va arriver et nous trouver ici avec ce... cadavre. Il faut qu'on parte vite. Nos yeux se croisent une dernière fois et nous nous mettons à courir à toutes vitesse dans les escaliers, jusqu'au hall, où je nous stoppe.

Il faut le traverser d'un air naturel, sinon, si quelqu'un nous voit, nous serons immédiatement repérés. Je lâche la main de Kyle et nous nous efforçons de marcher à un rythme calme et détendu. Nous sommes à mi chemin quand nous entendons crier. Le corps a surement été découvert. Nous nous remettons à courir.

Nous n'avons strictement rien sur nous, si ce n'est nos téléphones portables et de l'argent liquide. Nous ne savons ni où est Stan, ni où aller. Nous nous contentons de courir pour nous éloigner de cet résidence devenue une scène de cauchemar. Au bout de dix minutes, je n'en peux plus et nous nous arrêtons au milieu d'une ruelle.

_**Je suis épuisé**. Je souffle.

_**Kenny, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Ils vont finir par nous retrouver si on reste là, plein de gens nous ont vus dans la résidence et ils ont surement remarqué Rebecca aussi. La police ne va pas tarder à faire le rapprochement**!

_**Du calme. Écoute, on s'est peut être emballé trop vite. On ferrait mieux d'aller raconter notre version des faits aux flics, fuir ne servira qu'à nous rendre suspects. Après tout c'était un accident.**

_**C'était pas un accident. Elle n'est pas tombée toute seule. Même si je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer, je l'ai poussée. C'est de l'homicide involontaire**...

Kyle est courbé, les mains sur ses genoux et il ne semble plus capable de se redresser, comme si le poids de la culpabilité lui pesait déjà sur les épaules. Je me demande ce que je dois faire : après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai poussée, mais cette fille sait quelque chose de compromettant sur moi. On devrait peut être se rendre, je serai simplement renvoyé et ça laisserait une chance à Kyle d'être acquitté. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il est accusé d'homicide involontaire, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui va lui arriver, s'il va en prison... Non, je ne peux pas l'obliger à courir un tel risque, mais que faire?

_**Kenny... je veux rentrer à la maison.** Soupire-t-il.

Il a raison, rentrons à la maison. Rentrons chez nos parents à South Park, ils sauront nous conseiller au mieux. Même si nous sommes majeurs tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas encore aptes à faire face à ce genre de situations.

Jusque là, notre indépendance nous servait surtout à conduire ou à acheter de l'alcool. Mais répondre d'un crime devant la justice, c'est au delà de mes forces ; je ne sais même pas faire marcher la machine à laver!

_**Oui, on va rentrer à la maison. Tu crois qu'il y a encore des bus qui partent à cette heure-ci**?

Pas le temps de nous appesantir là-dessus, une lampe de poche se braque sur nous et celui qui la tient nous lance :

_**Vous là-bas, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici**?

Il s'avance vers nous, il doit penser que nous sommes en train de dealer ou de prendre de la drogue. Il inspecte nos mains tremblantes mais ne voit rien.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes**? Demande-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il s'approche et baisse sa lampe. C'est un policier, un jeune. Il doit être à peine plus âgé que moi.

_**On... se disputait**. Répond Kyle d'une voix éloquente qui lui signifie qu'il vient d'interrompre une scène de ménage.

_**C'est pas l'endroit pour ça. Rentrez chez vous les gars**.

Nous lui sourions. Normalement, ce flic aurait du nous passer un savon de flic comme quoi nous ne devions pas trainer le soir dans des ruelles isolées mais il se contente d'être compréhensif. Il est peut être homo lui aussi. Ou alors il se dispute souvent avec sa femme dans des lieux insolites. Nous le remercions et partons.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas vraiment peur, mais là, j'ai le cœur à deux milles. Ce policier aurait pu être un emmerdeur qui aurait insisté pour nous ramener chez nous, ça aurait pu en être un qui ait vu le corps de Rebecca quelques minutes plus tôt. L'évidence tombe d'elle-même : on ne peut pas rester là. Il faut qu'on parte, et vite.

_**Kenny, il faut que nous allions à la gare**! Signale Kyle.

_**On aura pas assez d'argent liquide pour acheter deux billets de train. Je sais, on va louer une voiture sous un faux nom**.

_**On pourra pas, ils vont nous demander une caution et si je leur signe une chèque, ils pourront nous retrouver**!

_**Bordel**... Je grogne.

Il ne nous rester plus qu'une solution : en voler une. Mais bon sang, nous serions également inculpés pour vol de voiture avec agression (ben oui, aucun gars ne se laisserait voler sa voiture sans se défendre et je n'avais jamais compris quels fils il fallait connecter ensembles pour la faire démarrer comme dans les films). De plus, s'ils nous arrentent pour le vol, ils risqueraient de remonter jusqu'à nous pour le meurtre également.

C'est la solution la plus bête, la plus irresponsable et la plus dangereuse de toutes, mais c'est malheureusement la seule que nous ayons. Sur le coup, elle ne me paraît donc plus si stupide.

_**Bon ben on n'a pas le choix**. Soupire Kyle que cette idée n'enchante pas non plus.

Nous avons au moins la présence d'esprit de nous éloigner du parking de la résidence. Nous nous rendons dans un quartier résidentiel que nous ne connaissons pas et nous postons en embuscade. Nous jouons au couple d'amoureux qui se dit au revoir sur le pas de la porte d'un immeuble et nous attendons qu'une voiture se gare.

Ça ne prend que dix minutes : une voiture s'engage dans l'allée et s'arrête trois mètres devant nous. Une jeune femme en descend. Nous hésitons à l'attaquer parce que c'est contre nos principes mais l'occasion ne se représentera peut être plus et comme elle portait des talons d'au moins dix centimètres et qu'elle était plus fine qu'un coton tige, elle ne résisterait sûrement pas.

Je fais signe à mon équipier. Je me lance et attrape la fille par derrière, lui bloquant les mains dans le dos. Elle crie et je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pendant que Kyle lui prend son sac et récupère les clefs de la voiture. J'attrape notre victime en poids et l'assied sur l'escalier. Elle doit avoir peur que je la viole car elle est figée et tremblante de terreur. C'est un avantage, vu qu'elle a cessé de crier. De plus, il fait noir et elle n'a pas pu voir nos visages.

_**Excusez-nous, on vous promet qu'on vous la rendra**! Dit Kyle en lui lançant son sac sur les genoux (nous n'avions rien pris d'autre que ses clefs évidemment). Je monte, m'installe au volant et démarre. Nous quittons le quartier et j'attends d'être au premier feux rouge pour attacher ma ceinture.

Mon regard croise celui de Kyle à ce moment-là et étrangement nous éclatons de rire. L'adrénaline sans doute, quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter de rire comme des malades.

_**Mon dieu c'est la chose la plus dingue que j'ai jamais faite.** S'exclame-t-il.

Le feu passe au vert et j'appuie sur l'accélérateur. J'évite toutefois de conduire trop vite, mais pas trop respectueusement, pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Tout le monde le sait : moins on essaie de se faire remarquer, plus on se fait remarquer. Il nous faut dix minutes de plus pour quitter la ville. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne connait pas les routes ici et que nous n'avons aucune idée d'où nous devons nous diriger.

Kyle à la bonne idée de chercher un plan sur son smartphone : par l'autoroute, il y en aurait pour huit heures de route pour arriver jusqu'à South Park. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de conduire huit heures d'affiliées, surtout que maintenant que l'excitation est retombée, je commence déjà à bailler. Il est plus de trois heures du matin et je crois que l'on va être obligé de s'arrêter quelque part pour se reposer, seulement, nous ne savons pas où.

Kyle propose de nous garer dans un quartier résidentiel et de faire comme si la voiture était à sa place habituelle. J'accepte. Nous nous arrêtons donc dans un lotissement qui porte le charmant nom de ''les lilas'' et nous garons sur un tout petit bout de terre desséchée qui sert de parking à deux autres voitures, près de l'entrée, comme si nous étions invités dans une des maisons avoisinantes.

Nous éteignons tout et surtout les lumières. Je baisse mon siège pour me retrouver allongé. Je suis quand même trop grand et mes pieds dépassent.

_**J'ai envie de pisser**. Dit-il.

_**Eh ben te fais pas prier, t'as tout ce qu'il faut ici**. Je rétorque.

Je crois que nous étions trop fatigués pour faire semblant d'oublier que nous nous détestions. Parce que nous nous détestions effectivement toujours ; c'est bien connu, tuer quelqu'un n'a jamais rapproché personne, au contraire. Il sort. J'hésite à l'éclairer avec les phares mais nous nous ferions repérer. De plus, je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil avec lui. Maintenant que la haine reprenait ses droits, je sens que ce voyage serait très très long.

Habituellement, nous ne pouvions pas rester deux minutes dans la même pièce – aussi grande soit-elle, sans nous étriper, alors imaginez huit heures de trajets enfermés dans une voiture. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que par notre fuite, j'avais cherché à le protéger. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu appeler une ambulance, en bon citoyen que je suis et le planter là. J'aurais pu raconter à la police qu'il l'avait poussée pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Mais non, je me suis rendu coupable de complicité d'homicide et de vol de voiture, tout ça pour protéger mon ex petit ami que je ne peux plus voir en peinture. C'est étrange la vie. Il revient. Il ouvre la portière en silence et se recouche sur son siège. Il me tourne le dos et étale sa veste sur lui. Je fais de même et m'endors vite. Avant de sombrer, il me semble l'avoir entendu pleurer.

0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, la chanson _american idiot_ nous réveille trop tôt. Nous avons mis nos réveil pour nous enfuir dès l'aube : se faire attraper maintenant serait le comble. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour me réveiller et démarre la voiture. Kyle relève son siège et attache sa ceinture comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous étions deux frères/amis/parents en route pour l'école ou le travail. Des gens ordinaires. Des gens auxquels nous ressemblions il y a moins de vingt quatre heures. Je sors du quartier et freine de justesse au rond point.

_**Fais gaffe t'as failli rentrer dans cette voiture**! Grogne le juif.

_**Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller**.

Coup du sort, nous passons devant une épicerie.

_**Gare toi sur le côté, je vais voir ce qu'ils ont**.

Il se jette de la voiture et laisse sa portière à demi-ouverte. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur. J'ai peur qu'un policier ne vienne me réprimander car je suis en double file. Je crois que la peur de l'uniforme bleu ne va pas nous quitter de toute l'histoire. Kyle réapparait après deux minutes qui m'ont paru deux jours et me tend un café chaud.

_**Tiens. Un café double serré**! Annonce-t-il.

Aie. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le boire. J'ajoute trois sucres pour le rendre potable et l'engloutis quasiment d'une traite. C'est immonde. Je mange la brioche que m'a apportée mon compagnon de fuite pour faire passer le goût et reprends la route. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens déjà mieux. La caféine. Je prends un dernier rond point et trace tout droit sur une route entourée d'herbe. Nous quittons enfin la ville.

Kyle m'explique que si nous voulons ne pas nous faire prendre, il faut éviter les péages, les policiers, la foule. Nous pouvons donc faire une croix sur l'autoroute et les grandes villes. Nous traçons un plan composé de départementales et de petits villages sur son téléphone. En respectant les limitations de vitesse et en comptant les pauses et les nuits...

_**Ça va nous prendre au moins trois jours**. Je conclus.

_**Ca craint**.

Nous nous regardons et je lis dans ses yeux ce que j'y vois depuis le début, caché dans un tout petit coin de sa tête. ''Et si on se rendait?''. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le rassurer : pas la peine, tout ira bien. Il lève vers moi un regard sombre et je sens qu'une bataille acharnée se livre dans sa tête entre sa conscience qui lui dit de faire demi-tour pour assumer ses actes et sa peur des conséquences qui s'emballe.

Enfin, quatre ou cinq cent mètres plus loin, il retire lentement ma main de son bras et dit d'une voix déterminée et grave:

_**Prends à droite**.

Il a choisi de ne pas écouter sa conscience et je sais que ce n'est que la deuxième fois en dix huit ans. La première, c'est quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je crois qu'une partie de son innocence venait de mourir en lui. Je prends donc à droite.

Nous roulons un long moment à travers la campagne dans le silence le plus complet. Kyle grignote des brioches achetées à l'épicerie d'un air triste, la tête contre la vitre. Il se met des miettes partout et dans une autre situation, j'en rirais, mais là, sa négligence traduit son désespoir. Il se trouve lâche et il se dégoute. J'ai beau ne plus l'aimer, je le connais toujours par cœur.

Sa tristesse me paraissant douloureuse, je décide d'allumer la radio pour nous distraire. Malheureusement, la jeune femme à qui nous avons pris sa voiture devait emprunter l'autoroute tous les jours car je tombe sur une station d'information qui donne le trafic routier du matin. L'animateur indique que tous les grand axes sont bouchés, puis il passe au bulletin d'informations locales.

L'angoisse me prend, je devrais changer de fréquence mais je n'y parviens pas, mes mains sont scotchées au volant et au levier de vitesse. La présentatrice parle d'incendie dans une boite de nuit, des problèmes de sécheresse estivale, des agriculteurs, et elle conclue avec une fusillade dans un quartier pauvre, puis elle cède la parole à l'animateur de l'émission suivante.

Durant un moment, je pense que nous sommes tirés d'affaire et que la chute de Rebecca est passée pour un accident mais la dame de la radio interrompt son partenaire :

_**Ah! Attendez Thomas**, s'exclame-t-elle, **nous avons une information de dernière minute. Une jeune femme a été retrouvé évanouie en bas des escaliers du troisième étage de l'Hotel**...

Elle est interrompue. Kyle a abattu un doigt rageur sur le bouton ''search'' et le poste cherche frénétiquement une nouvelle fréquence. Nos cœurs battent à tout rompre. Nous ne sommes certainement pas tirés d'affaire parce que cette affaire ne fait que commencer!

L'antenne capte une autre station, une radio locale que nous ne connaissons pas et aussitôt, une chanson se lance. C'est _One way road _du John Butler Trio. Une chanson qui parle de faire la révolution, mais qu'importe parce qu'elle est magnifique. Ça nous remonte le moral immédiatement, et les autres chansons que passe la radio l'entretiennent. La musique suit et aime tout le monde, même les tueurs que nous étions devenus.

Tout le reste de la matinée, nous avons le cœur moins lourd et nous parvenons même à discuter un peu sans nous crier dessus, mais la plupart du temps on garde le silence, meublé par le bruit de la voiture. Il fait beaucoup de bruit, le moteur. C'est une voiture de bourge en même temps. Je pense que cette femme doit avoir un homme dans son entourage qui s'y connait en mécanique et qui l'a améliorée. La voiture, hein, pas sa propriétaire.

C'est peut être son amoureux. Ou son mari. Non, elle était trop jeune pour être mariée, mais trop vieille pour que ce soit son père. Peut être son frère ou un ami. Je penche pour un frère. Un petit frère. Un grand frère serait protecteur et refuserait qu'elle conduise une bagnole qui puisse monter à cent à l'heure aussi vite (je le sais, je suis un grand-frère). J'ai tout à coup envie de jouer un peu. J'attends la ligne droite et accélère d'un coup.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais**? Grogne Fabi que la secousse a tiré de son semi-coma.

_**Je... rien**.

Je ralentis immédiatement. Pas la peine de lui expliquer que j'étais en train de faire le con et de prendre des risques inutiles juste pour tester le moteur d'une voiture qu'on a volée. Kyle est celui de notre bande qui a le plus de sens moral, ça vient sûrement de son éducation.

Il déteste coucher avec des filles (ou des garçons) et les mettre dehors juste après. Il n'aime pas devoir élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Il ne se bagarre jamais, sauf quand il doit se défendre. Il n'a jamais fumé d'herbe, _cheesé_, fugué, découché. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on le provoque et bien sûr, il déteste voler des voitures et tuer des jeunes filles innocentes. Mais ça, n'importe qui l'aurait deviné, pas la peine d'être Kenneth McCormick.

Nous nous arrêtons dans un village pour déjeuner avant de reprendre la route. En dépit du fait que le chemin est tout tracé par le GPS, je ne parviens pas à me convaincre que cette route est non seulement la bonne, mais aussi la meilleure. J'ai l'impression que depuis quarante huit heures, notre existence n'est qu'une succession de mauvaises routes.

Et pas que depuis quarante huit heures d'ailleurs ; ma vie est un enchainement de mauvais choix depuis... voyons... le jour où je me suis planté devant ce petit garçon de cinq ans et que je lui ai dit ''_salut, je m'appelle Kenny tu veux jouer au ballon avec moi_?'' Non, le moment exact où ma vie a pris un mauvais tournant, c'est celui où il a levé ses grands yeux d'enfant sur moi et qu'il a répondu avec un sourire insolent ''_Oui. Moi c'est Kyle'_'. Ouais, c'était à cet instant-là, exactement.

Je rallume la radio pour meubler le silence. Je crois que Kyle comprend petit à petit dans quel chemin il s'est engagé. Ça fait maintenant presque douze heures que nous avons disparu et il en reste encore soixante quatorze avant d'arriver chez nous. L'animateur annonce le bulletin d'informations de midi et je coupe la radio. Nous évitons d'écouter les nouvelles, nous ne savons rien de cette affaire et ne voulons rien savoir.

_**Coupe la radio**. Grogne Kyle.

_**Mais je l'ai coupée**.

_**C'est quoi ce bruit alors**?

Il lui faut deux secondes de plus pour comprendre que c'est son téléphone. Il se jette à l'arrière pour l'attraper et ne vérifie pas qui l'appelle avant de décrocher.

_**Allô**. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

_**KYLE**! J'entends hurler.

Le batteur éloigne son portable de son oreille d'aussi loin que son bras le peut : c'est Cartman, il a crié fort – si fort que j'ai reconnu sa voix d'ailleurs.

_**Oui, Cartman, c'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux**?

_**Mais c'est pas possible, où t'es passé? Et Kenny, il est avec toi ou pas**? **Stan vous cherche partout**!

Kyle isole son téléphone contre son torse et me jette un regard hésitant. Stan est notre ami, il faudrait peut être le mettre dans la confidence. D'un autre côté, si la police est à notre recherche, ils ont probablement mis son mobile sur écoute.

_**Ne dis rien**. J'intime à voix basse.

_**Cartman, dis à Stan que je suis avec Kenny. On va bien. Désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus**.

_**Comment ça tu ne peux rien me dire de plus**?

_**Désolé**. Répète-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Le silence retombe dans la voiture. Le juif contemple l'écran tactile de son téléphone pendant un moment d'un air coupable. Il y a autre chose que Kyle déteste : mentir.

_**Tu devrais l'éteindre, je conseille, sinon il risque de te rappeler tant qu'il n'en saura pas plus**.

_**Non, on en a besoin pour le GPS**.

_**Le mien, je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel, ça règle le problème**.

_**Sûr**.

Cartman rappelle plusieurs fois, dix au moins, puis il finit par abandonner au bout de dix annonces introductives du répondeur. Il ne laisse aucun message, il sait que ce n'est pas la peine : Kyle n'écoute jamais ses messages.

La journée passe lentement. J'aimerais avoir un CD pour nous éviter de zapper d'une radio à l'autre. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et il va falloir réfléchir à un endroit où dormir cette nuit. Le prochain village n'est pas loin mais je doute que nous trouvions une chambre de libre.

_**Y'a pas une aire de camping dans le coin**? Demande mon copilote.

_**Pourquoi tu veux aller dans un camping? On n'a même pas de tente ou de sac de couchage**!

_**Non mais au moins y'a des douches dans un camping et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le coffre.**

Il me tend une bouteille de gel douche avec fierté. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir du savon de toute ma vie. Je me demande bien pourquoi la propriétaire de la voiture se ballade avec un truc pareil dans la malle, mais qu'importe, ça tombe à pic.

Lorsque nous arrivons, les rangées de tentes sont toutes silencieuses. Nous nous garons comme si de rien n'était et avançons jusqu'au portail fermé. L'air est entourée d'un mur trop haut et je ne sais pas comment nous allons entrer.

_**Bon, on va escalader le portail pour entrer. Ensuite on rasera les murs pour arriver aux douches, probablement de l'autre côté. Si elles sont fermées à clef on passera par la grille d'aération et**...

_**Kenny, y'a pas de grille d'aération dans les douches d'un camping**...

_**C'est pas grave, on verra bien. Je pourrai toujours crocheter la serrure. Le plus dur, ça va être de grimper aux grilles. Tu passe le premier, tu es plus agile que moi. Viens, je vais**...

Je me tais quand je remarque qu'il n'est plus là. Depuis quand il est parti?

_**Kyle**! J'appelle.

_**La ferme, tu vas nous faire repérer**. Me répond-t-il

Sa voix me guide jusqu'à lui. Il est de l'autre côté du mur.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fous**, je grogne, **dépêche, il faut que tu passes par dessus le portail**.

_**Ouais... ou alors on peut utiliser la porte de derrière**. Rétorque-t-il en ouvrant un petite clôture toute rouillée planquée derrière des haies qui devait servir de sortie de secours. Il prend appuie dessus et me lance un regard ironique qui me crie ''t'es trop bête'' comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant.

_**Bien sûr, si tu veux passer par la porte, comme tout le monde**...

C'était plutôt nul comme réplique, mais ne n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nous avons roulé toute la journée. Nous avons atteint le compté de Park. Nous sommes presque arrivés. Il ne doit rester plus qu'une demi-journée de trajet. Bientôt, nous serons à l'abri mais en échange, nous devrons dire la vérité. La vraie, celle qui fâche et qui blesse. En attendant, nous ruminons tout ça en entrant dans la dernière ville de notre cheminement. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur la route depuis des années et surtout, j'ai l'impression que la raison de notre fuite s'est perdue dans l'histoire.

Kyle se tourne vers moi. Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il appuyait sa tête contre la vitre close et ça lui a laissé une marque rouge sur le front. C'est assez drôle, mais je me retiens de rire parce que l'expression grave de son visage me dit que ce n'est pas le moment.

_**Kenny, tu te souviens quand on était en couple**? Demande-t-il.

_**Euh... ouais. Bien sûr**.

_**En fait, on était plutôt heureux, tu ne penses pas**?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il débloque complètement ma parole! On était tout sauf heureux en ce temps-là, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'est séparé!

_**Kyle... on n'était pas heureux : on arrêtait pas de se disputer**.

_**Ouais, c'est vrai, mais on se réconciliait toujours**.

Vrai. On se rabibochait sur l'oreiller en général, et ensuite on en discutait. Vaguement. On évoquait à peine le problème en fait. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que la dispute suivante arrivait si vite. Le problème en question, c'est que j'étais... volage. Je trompais Kyle, parce qu'il voulait tout le temps tout contrôler. C'était moi qui commettais des erreurs mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour de notre rupture. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et j'étais venu sonner à sa porte dans l'espoir de me réconcilier avec lui avant que nous partions pour l'Université

_**Putain de merde Kenny qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille**!

Avait-il crié depuis le pas de sa porte. Il devait avoir réveiller tout le lotissement dans lequel il vivait.

_**Mais Kyle s'il te plait, je regrette vraiment**. Avait-je tenté. Je voulais non seulement racheter ma faute mais aussi l'empêcher de rameuter tout le quartier.

_**J'en ai rien à foutre que tu regrettes! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la première fois? Et la deuxième, hein**?

_**Tu as dit qu'au bout de trois fois tu me pardonnerai plus**.

_**Exactement! Et rappelles moi combien de fois tu as fauté**?

_... **Trois fois**.

_**Exactement Kenny, trois fois. T'as atteint la limite, tu m'as trompé une fois, deux fois, trois fois, three strikes, you're out**!

Et sur cette phrase, Kyle avait refermé la porte d'un coup sec. Après notre violente dispute d'hier soir, c'était la rupture, définitive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le tromper chaque fois qu'il me mettait en colère. C'était sans doute le seul moyen que j'avais de lui faire du mal.

Nous pensions ne jamais nous revoir, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'Université de Denver, la liste des chambres indiquait clairement que nous partagerions la numéro quarante pour les quatre prochaines années à venir. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais non. La cohabitation a été difficile. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

_**On était vraiment nul comme couple**. Je souffle.

_**Ouais, presque aussi minable qu'aujourd'hui**.

_**T'essaie de me dire quoi là?**

Faîtes qu'il me dise qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi. Non, surtout pas, ce serait un désastre! Alors qu'il dise que la haine était un moyen d'attirer mon attention.

_**J'essaie de te dire que j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se détester. Ça fait deux ans que c'est fini entre nous, il serait temps d'arrêter ça non**?

_**Oh... ouais, t'as raison**.

Kyle sent l'extrême déception dans ma voix et me lance un regard en biais. Je n'ose pas lui rendre son œillade : j'ai peur que les mots m'échappent. Il veut en finir avec cette relation-poison, il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et moi, alors pourquoi ça m'attriste? Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie que la haine cesse? Parce qu'il ne restera plus rien du tout entre nous?

Je ne comprends pas, je ne me comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui nous arrive depuis que nous nous sommes enfuis de cette résidence de malheur. J'ai envie d'en finir moi aussi. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Tant pis pour la prudence : j'accélère et je déboite à gauche pour prendre le péage qui nous donne sur l'autoroute qui nous conduira directement à la prochaine ville.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fous**? Crie Kyle

_**J'en ai marre**! Je rétorque

_**Tu ne vois pas que tu t'engages sur l'autoroute**?

_**Si, j'ai vu. Mais c'est automatisé, aucune chance d'être repéré**.

_**T'es con! C'est pire : il y a des caméras de surveillance qui vont forcément relever la plaque**!

_**Oh du calme! T'arrêtes de crier et tu t'assois! C'est toi qui nous rends suspects à brailler comme ça. Donne-moi la monnaie qui te reste**!

Je pensais que ça le mettrait hors de lui, mais il reste un moment interdit puis me tend un billet d'un dollar sans rien répondre. Nous roulons encore sur vingt bons kilomètres avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

_**T'as intérêt à pas te faire arrêter, c'est moi qui te le dis**.

_**T'inquiètes, tu le sais que je conduis bien**.

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

_**C'est vrai**.

_**D'ailleurs c'est bien le seul sujet sur lequel tu ne m'aies jamais fait le moindre reproche**.

_**C'est vrai aussi**. Rit-il.

Un temps.

_**Tu sais**, reprend-t-il, **j'étais sincère tout à l'heure quand je te disais que j'étais heureux avec toi**.

_**Tu n'as pas tout à fait dit que tu étais heureux avec moi, tu as dit que tu étais heureux quand nous étions ensemble**.

_**C'est pareil**

_**Non. ''ensemble'' et ''moi'' sont deux choses très différentes**.

_**Pourquoi**?

_**Si tu dis que tu étais heureux quand on était ''ensemble'', tu dis que tu étais heureux en couple, tu aurais dont été heureux avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais si tu dis que tu étais heureux avec moi, tu dis que tu étais heureux avec moi, spécifiquement avec moi et tout le temps, quel que soit le type de notre relation. Tu me suis**?

Il se tait devant la complexité (inutile je le reconnais) de mon explication. Il la tourne et la retourne mentalement en cherchant la meilleure réponse.

_**Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, j'étais heureux avec toi. Et je veux que ça continue, je veux que l'on redevienne amis**.

_**Je ne sais pas si on a un jour été ami...**

**_Kenny s'il te plait, ça suffit la psychologie de comptoir**.

_**Ok, ok. A partir de maintenant, plus de bagarre, de disputes, d'insultes, de rembarrage, de médisance dans le dos, d'humiliation publique. Plus de pluie de m&m's rouges... si ça on peut continuer. Plus de coups tordus tels que éteindre sournoisement la lumière, voler le déjeuné de l'autre, saboter les canettes de soda, piller les réserves de nourriture, braconner son linge ou vandaliser les notes de cours de l'autre. Plus de plans-cul foireux ou de mensonge à propos de fausses relations pour rendre l'autre jaloux, plus d'assiettes cassées, plus de Stan pris entre deux feux et surtout plus de kidnapping de chapka verte**!

_**C'était toi**?

_**Euh... non. C'était Stan**!

_**Il va me le payer**!

Désolé vieux...

Je prends la prochaine sortie et quitte l'autoroute. Je suis sûr le point de prendre la route vers Middle Park quand une secousse m'oblige à me ranger. Bon sang il ne manquait plus que ça : une panne! Des tonnes de petits voyants n'arrêtent pas de clignoter et je ne sais pas à quoi ils correspondent. Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le réservoir d'eau mais le reste je n'y comprends rien. Oh mon dieu! De la fumée commence à s'échapper de sous le capot!

_**Je crois qu'il va falloir l'amener dans un garage**.

_**T'es fou**, je rétorque, **ils vont nous demander les papiers et on les a pas**!

Kyle me fait un immense sourire et ouvre la boite à gant. Le battant de plastique s'abat rageusement entre ses jambes et nous dévoile le contenu du petit coffre.

Kyle se met à fouiller en énumérant tout ce qu'il trouve :

_**Alors... des mouchoirs, du rouge à lèvre, un vieux magasine, des mouchoirs, des lunettes de soleil, des papiers sans intérêt, une lettre, encore des mouchoirs, un stylo qui marche pas, un stylo qui marche, des mouchoirs - mais elle les bouffe ou quo**i?

C'est aussi ce que je me demandais.

_**Ah les voilà! Carte grise, assurance, y'a tout.**

_**Ouais, mais ils sont pas à notre nom**

_**Roh, t'as qu'à te faire passer pour son mec et dire qu'elle t'a prêté sa voiture, avec de la chance le gars ne le remarquera même pas**.

_**Oui mais s'il me demande mes papiers à moi, il risque de me reconnaître**.

_**Tu lui dis que tu les as pas**.

_**Et s'il appelle les flics**?

_**Il les appellera pas**.

_**T'as réponse à tout toi**.

_**Comme toujours**.

Coup de chance, le petit mensonge matrimonial suffit. Il est six heures du soir et le garage va bientôt fermer quand nous arrivons. L'apprenti qui s'occupe de nous a l'air tellement fatigué (ou défoncé je ne sais pas) que c'est à peine s'il nous écoute : dès qu'il a obtenu les informations mécaniques dont il avait besoin il replonge dans sa léthargie comateuse.

_**Ok. J'fais ça tout'suite**. **C'est rien y'en a pour dix minutes, même pas! 'Tendez là**. Dit-il en nous désignant vaguement un banc crasseux. Nous nous asseyons donc. Le patron vient nous demander les papiers du véhicule quelques minutes plus tard mais il n'est pas plus pointilleux que son apprenti.

Il me rend les documents et nous explique qu'un tuyau percé faisait couler de l'huile sur le moteur, c'est ce qui a provoqué la fumée. Il fallait juste attendre un petit peu qu'elle refroidisse. Nous nous rasseyons, soulagés. On a eu chaud. En tout cas, la voiture est réparée. Ça nous a couté tout l'argent qu'il nous restait ; je n'ai plus que treize cents qui se baladent au fond de ma poche. Heureusement, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

0o0o0o0o0

Nous sommes à l'entrée de South Park . Nous nous garons dans la montagne pour passer la nuit. Demain nous serons chez nous et le cauchemar sera fini... ou bien il commencera, ça dépend du point de vue.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mes parents pour justifier ce que nous avons fait. Tout le monde dans ma famille sait que Kyle et moi nous détestons, ils ne comprendront jamais pourquoi j'ai pris autant de risques pour le protéger. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même d'ailleurs. Mais qu'importe, les raisons n'ont pas d'importance

Nous nous apprêtons à endurer la pire épreuve de toute notre vie. Ce ne sera pas facile, notre existence va changer du tout eu tout et peut être ne nous en remettrons nous jamais. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne serons pas seuls. J'ai Kyle et lui, il m'a moi.

Nous serons ensemble.

Ensemble, contre le monde entier.

Exactement comme avant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Épilogue**

Je me gare devant chez les Broflovski et me tourne vers Kyle.

_**Tu es prêt**? Je lui demande.

_**Plus que jamais**. Répond-t-il.

Nous sortons de la voiture, et nous dirigeons vers la maison d'un pas ferme. Nous sommes décidés à affronter notre avenir, malgré l'angoisse logée dans mon ventre qui grandit un peu plus à chaque pas. Je fronce les sourcils, quelque chose cloche. Je m'attendais à un accueil bien plus fracassant, dramatique. Or, il n'y a personne, la maison semble même vide. Quelqu'un sort. Enfin. C'est Stan. Il nous lance :

_**Eh ben! Vous en avez mis du temps**!

Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant?

Il porte un caleçon rayé et un t-shirt blanc tout froissé. Ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés et il semble sortir à peine du lit. Il nous fait signe d'une main et tient une bière dans l'autre. Je ne comprends pas ce que tout ça veut dire.

_**Ça fait trois jours que je suis rentré. J'vous attendais moi**! Râle-t-il. Il tend son poing pour qu'on tchek, mais nous laissons sa main suspendue dans les airs. Nous sommes trop abasourdis pour avoir le réflexe de répondre. N'a-t-il pas remarqué que nous étions des tueurs en cavale?

_**Euh, Stan... tu... n'es pas au couran**t? Ose bredouiller Kyle.

_**Au courant de quoi**?

_**Ben... on a plus ou moins**...

_**On a poussé une fille dans les escaliers de l'hôtel. Et on pense l'avoir gravement blessé**. Je déclare d'une voix aussi calme que je le peux. Stan nous fixe l'un après l'autre, avec l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis tout à coup, comme si son cerveau venait de se réactiver, il s'écrie :

_**Ah oui! Rebecca! Mais elle avait rien en fait! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée dans les escaliers. Elle m'a laissé ça pour vous**.

Il nous tend un petit bout de papier plié en deux. Kyle le prend et le lit avant de me le donner. Dans son petit mot, Rebecca s'excuse d'avoir essayer de nous faire chanter et jure sur sa propre vie qu'elle ne racontera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, à personne.

_**Elle avait rien, en fait, à peine une petite ouverture riquiqui sur le crâne. Je l'ai aidée à se relever et je l'ai soignée avec la trousse de secours**.

_**Mais mais mais... elle a été retrouvé par la police, on l'a entendu à la radio**! Affirme Kyle.

_**T'as écouté l'annonce jusqu'au bout au moins**? Le rembarre Jo, **ça, ça s'est passé dans une autre résidence, à l'autre bout de la ville**.

Mon visage s'éclaire et mon regard croise celui de Kyle. Je crois qu'on se sent tous les deux très...

_**Vous êtes super cons quand même**, s'écrie Stan, **vous vous êtes montés la tête pour rien! Vous allez prendre du TIG pour vol de voiture alors qu'elle avait que dalle! Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez les séries policières tous les deux hein**!

Et sur ce, Stan retourne à l'intérieur de la maison avec la même désinvolture que tout à l'heure. Il avait raison : nous nous étions enfuis de l'hôtel, nous avions agressé une fille, nous avions volé une voiture, nous étions entrés par effraction dans un camping, nous avions menti à des tas de gens et nous avions traversé tout le Colorado en voiture, pour rien du tout. Tout à coup, je me sens si bête que j'éclate de rire, et, sans doute à cause de la pression et de la fatigue, Kyle se met à rire aussi.

Et nous voilà, devant chez nous, en train de rire comme les deux hystériques imbéciles qui s'étaient montés toute une histoire pour rien que nous étions. Mais bon, cette histoire avait au moins eu le mérite de nous réconcilier, et ça, ça comptait. Vraiment.

**End**

* * *

.**  
**

_*Les frais de scolarité sont très très chers en Amérique, mais les élèves peuvent obtenir une bourse. Kenny n'a probablement pas d'assez bons résultats scolaires pour en bénéficier et les bourses sur critères sociaux ne sont attribués qu'aux élèves de milieux sociaux difficiles (genre les blacks ou les hispaniques des lycées chaotiques)_

Beaucoup à dire sur cet OS. Mon style d'écriture change un peu mais c'est parce que je l'ai écrit y'a **longtemps**, je n'ai eu qu'à l'adapter en version South Park.

Pour le couple, j'ai hésité entre le **Style** et le **K2** mais comme j'avais décidé que Kyle serait ''_l'autre_'' et que j'ai une préférence pour Kenny...

Ensuite, le titre est une référence à l'épisode C'est un truc new jersiais en VO (quand Cartman dit, _tu es juif/jersiais/rouquin, c'est les 3 J_. En anglais, il crie ''three strikes you're out'', qui est une référence à la politique américaine de tolérance zéro en matière de criminalité)

Enfin, je crois que la fiction qui m'a donné envie de finalement achever cette histoire, c'est Nothing that I wouldn't try de **Scarlettshazam**. Si vous maitrisez l'anglais, elle est à lire d'urgence. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà essayer de traduire ses Os mais j'avais plus l'impression de les gâcher qu'autre chose.

Bref, à plus!


End file.
